


purr, kitten

by astragazer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Romance, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, University Student Kozume Kenma, What Have I Done, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astragazer/pseuds/astragazer
Summary: ---❝𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙢𝙚, 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝙉𝙤𝙬 𝙥𝙪𝙧𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚, 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙠𝙖.❞Kozume Kenma has accomplished quite a lot at a young age, a successful stock trader, famous streamer/youtuber and the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp. No one will ever think he is the same streamer in an adult site that you happen to come across with from a pop-up ad.You weren't really supposed to find out it was him, but things happen and now you are cornered like a tiger cornering its prey, you knew there is no escaping this predicament that you so foolishly got yourself into.And he keeps calling you kiska, what the hell does that even mean?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 11





	purr, kitten

* * *

"He went live last night!"  
  


"Ah, he's so cute, isn't he? Last night's live was totally worth it!"  
  


Honestly, you're so tired hearing people talk about this famous streamer slash youtuber who's slowly becoming more and more popular because apparently he is really great when it comes to videogames. Not to mention, his looks are also a huge part of his fame. They say he's got golden cat eyes that seem cold and calculating.  
  


You really couldn't care less about what the girls behind you were talking about, except that you were trying to sit in class, waiting for the lecture to begin, peacefully and you would very much like it if the girls tone their voices down just a teeny tiny bit so you could focus in...  
  


Well, nothing. You're not doing anything, you're just sitting there.  
  


But they should know that there are people who want to sit in peace and they are talking so loud they are practically destroying someone else's bubble of comfort and peace.  
  


"I saved some screen records of his live."  
  


"Ah! Give it to me!"  
  


"Look how shy he gets whenever he talks. Oh my sweet e-boy!"  
  


E-boy? You thought as you scoffed and fought the urge to roll your eyes.  
  


If only they knew that you went to the same school as that famous streamer, not just that but you were his classmate too.  
  


But then again, it's not like you're planning to brag about it. If anything you prefer it if no one knows about that.  
  


You just wanted a quiet life as much as you wanted a peaceful lecture.  
  


Fortunately, the professor came after a few minutes and the girls from behind finally shut up.  
  


But as if your mind is playing petty tricks again, just when they finally stopped talking about that guy, your mind went to him. Thinking about how you two used to be somewhat close. Although not as close as the third year he was always with, you did talk to him a few times before.  
  


But you doubt if he even remembers you.  
  


What with how famous he became now. Not to mention, how successful he is as a stock trader and is the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp. While you, on the other hand, well you're too busy finishing College with a part-time job at a coffee shop in Roppongi Hills so you can pay your tuition and apartment.  
  


Although your parents did leave you with their insurance money, you were saving that up for the future.  
  


Suddenly you felt your eyes droop and a wave of sadness just started to invade your system as you remember your parents.  
  


You looked out the window, the sky is clear and there were clouds decorating the blue canvas. You silently prayed to your parents up there, to guide you and show you the right path to a successful future.  
  


"And as for your final project for the semester, you will be tasked to do a term paper, individually," your professor said, as she put emphasis on the last word and you heard some of your classmates groaned in protest.  
  


You don't really care much if it's individual or not, actually you preferred it if you do it alone.  
  


Ever since your parents passed on when you were in middle school, you learned how to do things on your own and grew independent. In a way you grew up quite too fast and that might be the reason why you don't have many friends to begin with. You were too busy trying to do things on your own and that also reminded you how that guy, in a way as well, became your friend.  
  


But just like you said, that was a few years ago and he has a life of his own.  
  


A successful one.  
  


"This will be the topic covered for your term paper. Do your best and don't slack off," she said, particularly to the ones who were downright snoring out in the middle of the discussion.  
  


After the lecture was over, you made a mental note to start the term paper right away that night after your shift at the café since you don't particularly like cramming either. But sometimes you did procrastinate, though not in a way that would affect your grades.  
  


You just want to have more time and finish the paper right as fast as you could.  
  


After your last lecture, you took the train and headed to Roppongi Hills.  
  


Your schedule for the semester was jam-packed during the day so you took the night shift at the café.  
  


You were actually glad you did since Roppongi is at its best when it's night.  
  


The neon lights decorating the busy street, shopping malls and restaurants, there were a lot of foreigners walking about as well since the place is really famous for its futuristic vibe.  
  


"Good evening Y/N," your co-worker and senpai greeted you as you entered the back door to the lounge.  
  


"Evening," you greeted back as you changed into your uniform before closing the locker.  
  


Your shift at the café started and would end as usual.  
  


The café, you thought, has always offer a comforting ambiance and an equally aesthetic vibe and the smell of coffee has always made you want to just stay here forever.  
  


"So, how's Uni?" your senpai asked. She's in her late twenties and you always thought of her as an older sister that you never had.  
  


"Same as always," you answered. "Though I have a term paper to finish by the end of the semester."  
  


"Ah, good luck Y/N!" She said. "You can do it."  
  


And she always encourages you.  
  


In your school works and... well, in your personal life too.  
  


"So, are you already dating a guy?"  
  


Aside from her obsession to hook you up with someone, you think she's really reliable.  
  


You shook your head as you chuckled. "Nah, I need to earn lots of money and support myself first."  
  


"Ah, my sweet, independent kohai," she said before engulfing you in a hug and you embraced her back as you two had a sister moment.  
  


Until that moment was shattered when you heard someone spoke.  
  


"Excuse me...can I order now?"  
  


The voice sounded low and languid and you took a step back.  
  


The café was about to close so you thought there will be no customers and it's already a bit late.  
  


But then here comes the guy, standing in front, you have no idea how long he's been standing there though as your senpai took his order.  
  


You stood on the side, just looking at the guy.  
  


He has quite a long hair, falling on his shoulder and half of it was kept in a man bun. He also wears a hoodie jacket and he keeps his eyes low as if he doesn't want to be noticed at all.  
  


It's hard to make out his face since he is wearing a mask but when he glanced to you, probably because he kind of sensed that you were staring, you caught a glimpse of golden cat like eyes before you quickly averted your gaze.  
  


Once he got his order, he left and you thought your senpai had forgotten all about the topic of you dating someone.  
  


"So, back to what we were talking about," she said and you turn to the other side.  
  


"Senpai, why don't we go clean the café and call it a night, eh?" you said, deliberately changing the topic as you started to walk.  
  


Once you are back in the longue and have changed back in your clothes, your senpai gave you a piece of paper.  
  


"Here, take this," she said. "This will help you find a guy to date."  
  


You looked at the paper and you tried to make out the words written on it.  
  


"Senpai, don't tell me this is another dating site."  
  


She didn't tell you, which means it is another dating site.  
  


As you made your way outside, she gave you a hug.  
  


"Y/N, you know you really need a guy who will protect you from all the bad things in this world."  
  


"Yeah, no thanks, I can definitely protect myself," you said as you took a step back and turn around.  
  


You started to walk when you suddenly tripped on the sidewalk.  
  


Yeah, right. You can definitely protect yourself.  
  


You straightened up quickly and turn to see your senpai waving her hand and you waved back.  
  


Once you got back to your apartment, you headed to the bathroom to freshen up.  
  


Afterwards, you changed into a more comfortable clothes. An oversized tee, just an oversized tee that went passed your thigh before you looked at your phone to check what time it is.  
  


"I don't have classes tomorrow," you said. "Might as well start that term paper."  
  


Although it's quite late, you really can't sleep just yet and sometimes your mind just works better at night.  
  


You took your laptop and sat on the tatami mat, putting the laptop on the small wooden table, you opened it and started to type.  
  


It wasn't until an hour later when you suddenly felt something fell on your side and when you looked at it, you saw the paper your senpai gave you earlier.  
  


"She's given me dozens already," you said as you took the paper. "Let's see what this is about this time."  
  


You type the site she gave you.  
  


You weren't really going to talk to any of the guys in here, not that you ever did anything like that. You just want to see what kind of dating site it is this time.  
  


"Hmm, looks the same as last time," you said before you shrug your shoulders.  
  


You were going to close the tab when suddenly a pop ad appeared and you screamed.  
  


No, you literally screamed when you saw the image.  
  


"Oh my kami! Ah, what the hell was that?!" you said, trying to close the ad, which was really starting to burn your eyes at how indecent it is.  
  


"No, no, no," you said, a little too desperately when all of a sudden, and because you were really panicking, you clicked something and it redirected you to a new site.  
  


An adult site.  
  


Your eyes widened when you it's a site for online streamers.  
  


Not exactly the kind of streamer that you thought.  
  


"This. Is. Porn."  
  


You instinctively closed your eyes tightly but then you took a peak just in time you saw a streamer, the one with the most view, started to stream.  
  


Slowly, you put your hands down and you watched as the guy sat on his red gaming chair.  
  


His dark hair had blonde streaks that's starting to fade and his hair is styled in a messy yet fashionably man bun. He is wearing a mask, of course, a dark mask that only shows half his face. His eyes were what caught you as he stare directly at the camera as if he is staring right at you.

His staring so intently as his eyes look as though they are narrowed into slits, glowing like a predator's eyes.  
  


You involuntarily gulped, he did not avert his gaze and in a low and languid voice, he purred out the words.  
  


"Ready for the show?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on wattpad. If you guys want to read new Chapters early, you can visit my [wattpad profile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/astragazer)
> 
> I update there earlier.
> 
> This is the direct link to the story [purr, kitten](https://www.wattpad.com/story/260505010-%F0%9D%90%A9%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%AB%F0%9D%90%AB-%F0%9D%90%A4%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%A7-%E2%A4%9E%F0%9D%91%98%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%91%9B%F0%9D%91%9A%F0%9D%91%8E-%F0%9D%91%98%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%91%A7%F0%9D%91%A2%F0%9D%91%9A%F0%9D%91%92)
> 
> Note: This fanfic is inspired by the bl manhwa Bj Alex by mingwa. But this will be an entirely different story other than the 'adult online streamer' thing.
> 
> Other than that, thanks for reading!


End file.
